


Mr Brightside

by Burgie



Series: Backstage Pass AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa finally talks to Josh about their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Brightside

Louisa heard the door open and held up her VIP pass automatically, not taking her eyes off the game that she was playing. “Not a crazy fan, I’m allowed to be here.”

“So it is true,” said a male voice. “She does just keep you backstage at shows. Can’t afford a hotel room?”

“No, I just like being backstage while she’s performing,” said Louisa. She finally completed the level and looked away from the screen as the victory music played and her scores were added up. She’d seen this guy before and knew that he was a part of Lisa’s band. But that just made her more nervous, because she knew exactly who he was. And exactly what kind of history he had with her girlfriend. “You’re Josh, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” said Josh. “I’m the whole reason she has a band.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “I know a lot about you. Especially how you first acted around Lisa.” She tried not to dig her nails into her palms, instead clutching a pillow.

“Are you jealous?” asked Josh. He walked in front of the screen, and Louisa noticed how he stepped carefully around the old console. She gave him points for that. And then he sat down next to Louisa and she had to resist the urge to growl.

“No,” said Louisa. “Why would I be? She’s with me.”

“I know, and she does like you a lot. Even if she was into guys, I wouldn’t have a chance now that she’s with you,” said Josh. “I’ve never had a chance.”

“You don’t still like her, do you?” asked Louisa. She tried to keep the worry out of her voice. Judging by his reaction, it did not work.

“Maybe,” said Josh, shrugging. Louisa was busy staring at her hands clutching the pillow, but she heard his shrug by the jingling of the chains he wore around his neck and on his shirt.

“So why are you still in the band?” asked Louisa. She glared at him. “You’re not still hoping…”

“That she’ll change her mind and be with me? No,” said Josh. “I’m not stupid.”

“That’s debatable,” Louisa muttered.

“Hey.” 

“Well, staying in the band with the girl you like when you don’t have a chance with her is stupid,” said Louisa. “If not downright self-imposed torture.” She folded her arms over the pillow, still squeezing it to death with her hands.

“Hey, I’m not going to give up doing something I love just because it hurts,” said Josh. “I love this band.”

“Yeah, because she’s in it,” said Louisa.

“No, it’s more than that,” said Josh. “You’ve really gotta get over your jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous,” said Louisa. “Why should I be jealous of you? You’re only in her band and performing with her most of the time.”

“Oh yeah?” said Josh. “Then you won’t care that I kissed her once.” Louisa heard a muffled snap and then tore her injured finger away from the pillow. The nail had torn off, so she stuck the injured digit in her mouth.

“What.” Her voice was icy, she knew it. Just like she could feel herself shaking.

“See, you are jealous,” said Josh. “It was after a jam session. We were both pretty high on the music so I kissed her.”

“And?” Louisa was surprised to find that she didn’t feel betrayed. She knew that Lisa loved her. And that she’d never actually been with a guy. She just felt angry.

“And nothing. She rejected me, pushed me away. Said that she wasn’t into guys. Neither of us talked about it after that,” said Josh.

“Well she’s never told me so maybe she’s forgotten about it,” said Louisa.

“She isn’t awkward around me either so maybe you’re right,” said Josh. “But I don’t think she did. Unless… does she know that you’re jealous?”

“No,” said Louisa. “At least, I don’t think she does.”

“Huh. Well, then, she must remember it. Or maybe she’s smart enough to figure out that it could be a problem. And she is pretty smart. She decided to perform a quiet song where I wasn’t needed,” said Josh.

“Because she knew that you’d come back here,” said Louisa. “And she knew that I’d be here.”

“Yep.” Louisa hadn’t even heard the door open. Or the music stop. But now Lisa was there. “I want my band to get along with my girlfriend. You’re all like family to me.”

“Did you know that I was jealous?” asked Louisa.

“I knew that it’d come up,” said Lisa. “Of course it’s awkward. But can you get over it? For me?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I’ll do it for you.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “Just as long as you don’t upset her about it, Josh.”

“I won’t,” said Josh. “I only mentioned the kiss to see if she was jealous. I’m not petty.”

“Of course you’re not. Otherwise you wouldn’t be in my band,” said Lisa. “I don’t expect the two of you to be besties overnight, though. Just be civil to each other.”

“We will,” said Louisa. “Just as long as he doesn’t try to make me jealous.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” said Josh.

“Good. Now shake on it,” said Lisa. They did, though Louisa was reluctant to look him in the eye. But she did, because that would be the polite thing to do.

“How long is our break?” asked Josh.

“We’ve got a couple of hours before the next show,” said Lisa, stretching her arms above her head. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“I’ll play this,” said Louisa. She looked at Josh. “Want to make it a two-player?”

“No,” said Josh. “I can give you pointers, though.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa. She smiled at him. Lisa smiled at them both before heading through to the shower.


End file.
